Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus which is mounted on an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera.
Description of the Related Art
An image stabilizing apparatus moves a movable member that holds a correcting lens (image stabilizing optical system) or an image pickup element in two directions (a yaw direction and a pitch direction) in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis, so as to reduce image blur caused by hand shake during image capturing.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-152168 discloses an optical apparatus that adjusts an allowed tilt amount of the image stabilizing optical system in accordance with a focus position of an optical system. This allows optical performance to be improved in accordance with each focal position.
The optical performance is further improved by changing the tilt amount relative to the optical axis in accordance with a displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system in an optical axis direction. However, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-152168 does not change the tilt amount in accordance with the displacement amount of the image stabilizing optical system in the optical axis direction. With this configuration, the optical performance when the image stabilizing optical system is moved in the optical axis direction cannot be further improved effectively.